I swear
by AkitaMilu
Summary: [One-shot] Eren has to go on a training course, nobody is sure he'll return.Will the Armin and Eren's relationship survive the permanent separation? ErenxArmin


It's my first fanfic and at addition in foreign language, so I apologize in advance for grammar and structural mistakes ^/^"

While creating this I finally understood why most ppl writes their fics in present tense… so I apologize if my shifts tenses appear to be weird and incorrect… _ [lingual advice from English native users are ESPECIALLY welcomed xD]

I DO NOT own picture and characters! Etc. etc…

* * *

"What will happen with us?" asked Armin quietly. "I don't wanna bound you..." said Eren after a while.

He and Armin have been a couple since few months. You know this wonderful feeling when your relationship is blossoming and world around you got sweet-pinky color (though Titans going crazy beyond the wall)? Nor do I. But they were really happy together and closely knit as they'd known each other since childhood.

Everything was going great… since last week when Corporal Levi has decided that the best way of training Eren is hard practice behind the Maria's Wall. The training course can seems to be too radical as no one knows how long will it last and… there's no guarantee that Eren'll back alive. But Levi was sure that the scheme he'd made with Hanji must be successive (who gave that freaky guy so much control?!) and whole future of humanity lays in Eren's hands. So there was no choice.

Eren and Armin were in their room. The next day Eren was supposed to leave.

"I don't wanna bound you. Armin, I love you and I know that you love me, but this kind of situation is too unpredictable. I don't want you to suffer or feel guilty if something would happen –" "Nothing is gonna happen!" interrupted the younger boy. "I'll be waiting since you come back." said firmly.

Eren sighed and hugged his friend warmly. He knew that Armin always was sober-minded and sight of him crying and shaking with nerves was unprecedented.

"Loneliness is hard to endure after time. It's not like I don't believe in you, but…" Eren continued "Jean seems to be interesting in you and if – " "I don't care Jean." responded immediately Armin.

Hearing him so cutely-stubborn and firm that almost shouting, made Eren feel touched by depth and loyalty of their love. But still he didn't want to restrict the boy's freedom while he'll be outside the walls. Jeager didn't plan not to go back, at last his life ambition was exterminate each Titan who has ever dared to threat the humanity, but battles had taught him already that you can never predict anything. And he didn't want to let his lover to live lonely whole his life if something bad would happen during the training.

"Let it be open-relationship from now on, 'kay?" whispered brunette. Armin confirmed by a nod.

"But I'll be waiting for you. No matter how long, I'll wait!" said the small blonde with tears in his eyes. Eren smiled and kissed boy in his forehead.

"So… as it's our last night together, maybe should we enjoy each other?" suggested Eren with dirty smirk and wiped a tear from Armin's eye.

"You must be rested for tomorrow." noted Arlert. "So we'll do it only once" said Eren and added after considering "…or twice. Eventually five times."

"In one row? That would be your personal record." stated Armin and smiled mildly. "Very funny… Come here my joker!" said brunette as he decided not to care about boy's allusion and pulled him on bed.

Armin willingly followed his lover. They started with making out. Their kisses became hotter and hotter as Armin felt his soldier standing at attention.

"Hnnnn…" he murmured and spread his legs.

Eren smiled seeing this invitation and started undressing Armin's bottom… slowly with his teeth teasing him. The fragile boy jerked his body impatiently and raised his hips. As the brunette deal with Amin's clothes he stripped his pants and grabbed his blade wetted with precum.

He came in smoothly in Armin's entrance. The boy lidded his eyes and moaned quietly. He was used to this, but feeling Eren's penis pulsating inside him has always made him shocked at first.

But Armin adjusted soon and tugged his pelvis giving his lover a sing he's ready.

There was no need to say aloud even simple commands as "faster" or "deeper" – one gesture or quiet purr was sufficient. They had known each other long enough to understand each other's body language.

Eren's thrusts were soft as Amin wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist making each movement shorter but deeper. Jeager knew what Armin aimed.

The bed squeaked loudly due to boy's passionate thrusts. Bed frame few times hit in the wall and Eren decided to restrain himself a bit, but Armin's moans sounded so cutely… like guinea's pig squeals!

Abruptly Eren stopped.

"What's wrong?" gasped Armin. "Nothing. I just want to looked at you." smiled Eren refraining from hips movement. The blonde was staring at him with big shining eyes. "I see… but could you do this when we already…" Arlert started wriggling. "Huh? You're so horny?" grinned emerald-eyed. "Eren! You're doing this to tease me!" shouted refusing stop writhing.

Eren took the pure pleasure looking at Armin wriggling underneath his body and becoming more and more blushed.

_What is good does not last forever._ – though Jeager and started pushing heavily.

They cummed together: Armin scratching down Eren's spine (what increased his sensations) and releasing loud groan of pleasure, Eren screaming with bliss and arching his torso as he felt Armin nails on his back.

Boys were lying side by side out of breath by few minutes.

"I hope you'll recover soon, there're four times left…" Eren smirked. "You really want more?" asked startled.

"Brace yourself baby – Eren is coming!"

* * *

"Oh – my God – … incredible!" panted Armin. "Three times… but due to technique, I guess you can't complain." Eren was noticeably contented with himself. "I'm sure that after the training my physical abilities will grow, so you can expect two times more after my return." continued.

Armin clanged to Eren's chest as he had stabilized his breath. "It's okay as it's now. I'd rather you to stay here instead go." said quietly. Eren lifted his arm, surrounded blonde's body and said nothing.

"I'll be waiting for you – I swear." whispered Armin gazing in emerald eyes. "Why are you so stubborn?" Eren sighted. "Is it bad I want to wait for my lover's come back?" smaller boy puffed his cheeks. "No, it's good, very good. I want you to promise me only one thing: when I get back we'll be together again. No matter with whom you will be, 'kay?"

Armin nodded. "I won't be with anyone besides you. But I know that it isn't like: one day I'll wake up and think 'Hm, today I'm gonna cheat on Eren'. That's something what is happening with slow process but nevertheless it's unpredictable. And you don't want me to feel I failed so you made us open-relationship." said Arlert.

"Then you understand the state of this situation?" Eren widened his eyes. "Of course I do!" snorted blonde. "So why have you been so dogged whole day with repeating the same sentence if you knew what am I getting at?" frowned Jeager. "Because I've set my priority – I want to greet you with the awareness that I've been faithful whole this time." stated surely.

However his humility got back soon. "Ano, Eren… Would you really don't mind if it happen I kissed someone?" asked timidly. "I wouldn't mind... and I won't." responded emerald-eyed. "But you certainly would be hurt if I had sex with someone. You wish it wouldn't bother you but it would, right?"

Eren didn't reply.

"So I thought. Then I accept our open-relationship under the condition we won't cross the ultimate border – is it okay for you?" Armin's blue eyes shined as he smiled. "It's perfect." the elder boy smiled back and kiss him in his forehead.

"And you?" accosted blonde. "What I?" asked confused Eren. "You swear you won't do it?" insisted.

Eren laughed out loud. "I'll be far too busy practicing from dawn till dusk – you really suppose I'd have enough time to flirt? Moreover – with who? Ah, okay!" Eren put right hand on the left side of his chest. "I swear!" said solemn tone.

Armin seemed to be satisfied with this promise as he realized it was 2:38 a.m. – the morning appeal starts at 6:30 and Eren was supposed to leave even earlier! It'll be long exhausting day…

* * *

It has been over 6 months since Eren left the base.

The fact Corporal Levi and Hanji were shifting from base to forest whole this time was undeniable proof that Eren's course is still in progress, so he must be alive. But it was the only information which Armin could possess.

There was no way he could ask Hanji (all the more Levi!) to deliver a letter to Eren or how goes his practice. The only thing the boy could do was waiting patiently.

Armin was finding himself more and more often at not thinking about Eren almost whole day. This fact made him feel a bit scared. What if separation will take longer and he forget about Eren? Not as a friend but as a lover – it would be even worse!

"Have you read any interesting book lately?" asked Jean during lunch break when they were sitting in a secluded place.

Since Eren had gone, Jean started to be kind of… more calmer and kinder. He and Armin get closer and became something like true friends. However the sky-eyed boy remembered Kristein was probably infatuated in him, so he tried not to exceed the friendly relations. But – what Armin realized with concern – he was also attracted to him lately.

Jean wasn't as bad guy as he wanted to be perceived. He could be sensitive and really funny and from time to time Jean even listened to Armin's stories about the world beyond the walls… but question about interesting books was far too weird!

"Why are you asking? You're not interested in reading books." noted Armin. "Yeah, but… umm, yo' know…" Jean was clearly confused.

Armin gulped. He was afraid he knows what Jean wants to talk about.

"Nah, let me say it in straight way!" said Kristein. "No, please no…" said Armin with trembling voice so quietly that no one heard it.

"Undoubtedly it won't be surprise for you, but…" started tall boy, but Armin interrupted him. "No! Don't say it aloud. Just… don't!" he squealed. "I love you, Armin. I know that you and Eren were a couple, but now –" Jean didn't care what Armin said before. "We ARE the couple." stated firmly.

"Are you sure?" asked Jean and took Armin's hand. "Look – it's been a half of a year: you know nothing what's going with him, you can't contact with him and it seems he also haven't bother about giving you any sign of life. He's your childhood friend, yeah, but can he still be your lover?" said gazing in ocean's eyes.

Armin was shivering like in fever.

"Jean, don't mess in my mind, please… don't say anything… I beg you!" said cracking voice. "Fine, I won't say a word." responded as he touched Armin's cheek and kissed him passionately.

Armin's mind gone blank. He didn't know when he'd opened his mouth and let Jean's tongue in, he had no idea when he'd started kissing him back and certainly had no fucking clu… Oh, wait. This he knew. He knew that after 6 months of sex-abstinence (with occasionally fapping) even simple, sensitive kiss can made him hard as hell.

The blonde leaned against a shady big tree and squeezed his eyes.

"See? You need this…" whispered Jean touching lightly Armin's zip. "Don't touch me there." gasped bucking his hips with desire. "You look sweeter with this blush." said brown-eyed and made a hickey in crook of Armin's neck.

The boy moaned and slumped sitting on grass. He felt as his erection pulsates unbearably and nibbled his lip. Jean knelt and spread boy's legs. Armin wanted to object but Jean's act took his breath away. "I've just needed some space. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." assured Kristein as he unzipped Armin's pants and pulled a scrap of boy's underwear setting his monster free. (OMG Cockzilla's coming! :O)

When Jean captured the small behemoth he felt that Arlert was as wet as teenage girls at Bieber's concert. The blonde was in condition he couldn't refuse, so he moaned once again and shoved his pelvis.

"You want me to do it?" smirked Jean. Armin presented on his face all existing shades of (grey? O_o) red and nodded with a quiet murmur.

The elder boy licked the top of Arlert's carrot and started sucking. The blonde groaned loudly and immediately one hand covered his mouth and the other one grabbed Jean's hair.

The tall boy's tongue came into action. Armin though he'd go mad with pleasure and unconscientiously opened his legs wider. It was surprising, but Kristein made a blow-job like a pro! Although it could be only illusion as Armin was thirsty of physical contact in the intimate areas so bad.

The fragile boy felt he's about to cum and tugged Jean's hair. "Watch out…" he squealed. Jean didn't withdraw but took whole the carrot to his throat. After few more licks Armin got loud and squirted into boy's mouths. Jean had swallowed everything not letting any drop to leak. (Guess who gonna rake up the award 'Courtesan of the Year'? :D)

"I-it doesn't mean anything." stated Armin as he stabilized his breath. "Have anybody told you, you're stubborn?" Jean wiped his mouth. "I'm not…" started, but the taller boy approached to him. "I know you're afraid of this feeling to me. There's no need. You'll see you'll be fine with me." said by warm voice.

The blonde lowered his head and said nothing. "Do you claim still we can't be together?" nut-brown eyes tried to catch the blonde's sight.

Armin remained quietly.

"You prefer choose me and enjoy your live as you deserve or choose the I'm-Not-Here Guy and continue the Crusade of the Chastity Belt? Think about it. I want you to answer me tomorrow, we'll meet at 10p.m. in front of the shed. Maybe then we'll mess up?" said Jean and went away leaving the boy with his thoughts.

* * *

Armin saw Jean leaning against the wall of building in dim light of lantern.

He took few deep breaths to calm yourself, but his heart didn't stop bumping. The small boy knew that his answer would change everything – it was matter of loneliness and old promise.

He took a breath once again and headed to the tall boy unwavering in the decision he had made.

* * *

"Shit, I'm dead." though Armin. He was standing lost in forest with the only one blade left.

The mission seemed to be simple – the routine reconnaissance of areas near the forest at the wall. What could go wrong? … Everything.

Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Petra and Nanabe after a few minutes behind the wall dropped on 15-meters Titan. Nothing special, but the creature showed up abruptly from the rear and almost stepped on them! After few seconds appeared dozens of smaller Titans and started chasing the group. Team was forced to dissipate.

Armin's horse in panic cantered into forest. The boy tried to regain control of his horse but the animal shed him on the ground and gone in thickets… with all flares and rest of equipment.

Armin was standing leaned his back against a huge tree having at his disposal one blade, 3D maneuver gear… and no support.

"I have to find rest of the group. Or anybody at least! Now, the best way is avoiding an individual confrontation with Titans and waiting for flare's signal." thought Armin and looked up. But the sky was screened by dense foliage.

"There's no way I could see any sign. I should leave the forest, but I'm not able moving fast enough without a horse. Dammit! What should I do?" Arlert gripped tighter the hilt and felt helplessly. He knew that staying calm and sober is the matter of life and death, but he couldn't help wave of sorrow, fear and pressure.

Suddenly he felt mild earthquakes and heard the stamping of feet. Giant feet.

Armin gritted his teeth and held his breath.

He started to breathe again as he felt the tree behind his back had been raised... with the roots. Blonde peeked above and saw a Titan. Bastard had at least 10 meters. Armin screamed and instinctively used the 3D maneuver in order to dodge the Titan.

However the air cut the sound of rasp and the gear stopped working. (At such a moment?!) Armin hung helplessly at a height of Titan's creepy face. The giant opened his mouth and started approach to the boy.

"So that's how it will end? I'll die not having seen the world behind the Maria's Wall? I won't be able ever see the ocean or feel the sand? I will never see mountains like these in books? I'll never see… Eren again?" that last thought hurt Armin the most.

All of sudden something wiped Titan out. Colossus fell breaking a dozen trees.

Armin was dangling with eyes as big as lakes and opened mouth._ What the fuck had happened when I was blinking?!_

Then he noticed a small hooded character in dark-green coat. (Robin?! *o* Is that you?) The blonde boy caught a branch, cut gear's rope and slide down tree's trunk on the ground.

Meanwhile anonymous fighter deprived of life dazed Titan as easily as he was cutting out a piece of ham.

Armin hesitated but drew closer to the stranger. He hardly opened his mouth to say something as the hooded figure caught frail boy around his waist and pressed his lips to the boy's ones. Armin's heart pounded as he felt warm touch and familiar smell. He couldn't believe it as long as he pull down the hood and looked in emerald eyes.

"Eren…" he whispered as the boy ended the kiss. "C' ya later honey, I gotta do something else." brunette blinked to his friend and using maneuver disappeared among tree crowns.

Armin was staying dazed tasting Eren's scent on his lips as he heard somebody was calling him. A moment later Reiner showed up on his horse. "I found him!" Reiner screamed, got closer to the boy and helped him get on horse.

"Holly shit! You did it by yourself?!" shouted Reiner staring at evaporating Titan's body. "Um, actually it…" started Armin but he couldn't finish as they heard Nanabe's voice. "There's no time! Hurry up guys!"

Reiner spurred the horse and headed toward the group.

* * *

When Armin and rest got back to the base Eren was there already.

Everybody was nicely surprised (nah, maybe except Jean). Eren had become stronger: he could use his Titan's strength without transforming. Levi's and Hanji's scheme had worked and beating the Titans was probably a matter of time.

But Armin didn't care about this then. He was too happy with Eren's return. He couldn't wait as they would be situated in their bedroom touching and kissing each other. Only two of them in the dark room where nobody could peek them. Only they and their love.

The blond boy was sure his heart would explode as he laid down (or rather tossed) on bed without ceasing make out with Eren. He missed this feeling so much, so long time have passed as they were together the last time.

They were lying naked and hot. Eren touched Armin's entrance by his sword. He didn't come in as he couldn't do it so easily like 8 months ago.

"My God, you're so tight! When have you done it last time?" moaned Eren. "Remember when we had our 'goodbye-night'?" mumbled the blonde.

_~Armin walked to Jean, looked deep in his eyes and said calmly but firmly "Nothing, if I can't have him."_~

Eren froze.

"Do you mean that you haven't had sex since we…?" asked looking at the boy and widened his eyes. "I've told you I'll wait for you, haven't I?" responded shyly the younger boy.

Brunette opened his mouth. He was sure that when he got back he and Armin can be together again, but he didn't expected that during this time Armin won't do it even once.

"You really didn't think I'd be able withstand so long, did you? In fact, there was a while when I also wasn't sure, but… I thought if you can restrain yourself whole this time I can do it too." blue eyed boy smiled and looked at his lover… blank, cold face?! "Eren, are you okay? What happened?"

Eren moved away from the boy. "Nah, you see... while the training course, umm…" he got nerved. And Armin's eyesight didn't make him feel better. "There was a moment of weakness and… Levi and I…" brunette felt hard lump in his throat.

"No…" said Armin as he felt big tears dropping down his cheeks. "You didn't do it to me, did you? Eren please, say you're joking! It's one of your stupid jokes, right? Y-you would never…" his voice cracked. "I'm sorry…" Eren lowered his head.

Armin wore shirt on his shoulders, got up from bed and headed to the bathroom without word.

Eren remained in empty room. The silence grew around him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. However he knew that Armin would forgive him someday.

Probably…

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed :) (So dramatic end~!)

P.S. Sorry for weird author's inserts .I'm a weird person, so… I think I should warn potential readers of this fact in notes above… but nobody does read those notes so it doesn't matter I guess :)

Reviews (and advice ^^") welcomed!


End file.
